


Winter

by kyuuketsukirui



Series: This Dangerous but Irresistible Pastime [3]
Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-07
Updated: 2004-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter is nothing like summer and Jude is nothing like Ewan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almostnever (Cesare)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/gifts).



Winter is nothing like summer, which should be obvious, but it's more than just the difference in the seasons themselves. In summer everything's an adventure. Winter, on the other hand, involves a lot of hunched shoulders, depression seeping in around the edges no matter how hard he tries to fight it off.

Jude is nothing like Ewan, which is so obvious that Ewan never gave it any thought. But as winter drags on, Jude seems to cling tighter, face pressed to Ewan's back as they lie sweaty and tangled. Ewan closes his eyes, reaches back to touch Jude's thigh, desperate.


End file.
